The present invention relates to the Christmas light and more particularly to a fastening device for Christmas light which device can selectively attach the Christmas light to a flat or linear object.
A typical Christmas light 1 (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) comprises a socket 2, and bulb 3 engaging with a capper base 5 screwed into the socket 2, a pair electrical wires 4 extending through the bottom of the socket 2 and a separating fastener which has a hoop 6 disposed between the base 5 and socket 2 and a rod 7 perpendicular to an outer periphery of the hoop 6 for attaching the Christmas light into a narrow opening of an object. This type of the fastener has a disadvantage that the hoop 6 under frequent vibrations may disengage the base 5 with the socket or causes a power failure.
FIG. 3 shows another typical Christmas light 10 which includes a different type of the fastener 13 integral with a cap of the socket 12. The fastener 13 can hook or clip the Christmas light to a flat or linear object and is more durable than the fastener discussed the above. However, it occupies a great deal of space that is not economical for packing for transportation.
The present invention has a main object to provide a fastening device for Christmas lights including a separating fastener which can be selectively used by the user to attach some of the Christmas lights to a flat or linear object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device for Christmas light which saves space to pack for transportation.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.